


Krwawa Mary

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, True Blood AU, Vampire Louis, Vampire Zayn, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: — Kurwa — powtarza Liam, kręcąc głową z małym uśmiechem na ustach. — Tylko nie dajcie się zabić.— Możesz z nami iść, jeśli chcesz — mówi Niall, wstając.— Nie zamierzam przelewać za was krwi w barze pełnym wampirów — syczy Liam, również wstając. — Czekaj. Kurwa.
/Harry i Niall jako dzielne młodziaki, które uznają wypad do wampirzego baru za naprawdę wspaniały pomysł.
 
TŁUMACZENIE 'LET ME OUTSHINE THE MOON' SARCASTICFLUENTRY





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/gifts).
  * A translation of [let me outshine the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026394) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



> to był prezent urodzinowy dla Martynax ode mnie i mojej dziewczyny, przetłumaczony dwa lata temu, ale wstawiany dzisiaj na ao3, ponieważ who cares xd.

— Proszę, Harry! — mówi Niall, opadając twarzą na łóżko. — Wisisz mi pięćdziesiąt funtów. Jeśli ze mną pójdziesz, będziemy kwita — dodaje w poduszkę.  
Harry prycha. Rzeczywiście wisi Niallowi pięćdziesiąt funtów za absurdalne ilości alkoholu, jakie kupili, wprowadzając się do akademika.  
— Ale jutro jest szkoła.  
— Mówisz tak, jakby szkoła przeszkodziła nam w dziesięciu ostatnich imprezach, na których byliśmy — wytyka Niall wciąż z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę. — W przyszłym roku zaczniemy martwić się takimi rzeczami.  
Harry siada na swoim łóżku i gapi się w okno, obserwując Londyńczyków przemykających szybko po ulicach i kulących się od mroźnego, lutowego powietrza.  
— Właściwie bardziej niż o szkołę, martwię się o swoje życie. Bar dla _wampirów_ , Niall, serio?  
Niall przewraca się na plecy i Harry przygląda się, jak przyjaciel zakrywa twarz dłonią.  
— Boże, to nie... oni wszyscy są bardzo mili, obiecuję.  
— Obiecujesz? — Harry prycha. — Już tam byłeś?  
— Taa, byliśmy tam w tamtym tygodniu z Georgem — odpowiada Niall. — Ale dziś nie może, bo ma randkę.  
— A ty chcesz _znów_ tam iść? — pyta Harry, obserwując, jak jego współlokator wierci się niespokojnie. Nigdy nie widział Nialla w takim stanie. To dziwne.  
Niall nie odpowiada. Harry jakoś nie może go sobie wyobrazić w barze dla wampirów. Odkąd wampiry „wyszły z trumien” dwa lata temu i zaczęto produkować syntetyczną krew zwaną Czystą Krwią, by uniezależnić je od ludzi, w większych miastach zaczęły powstawać wampirze bary, w których żądni adrenaliny ludzie, mogli poznać te tajemnicze stworzenia.  
Jebać to.  
— Słuchaj, nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, jeśli zamierzasz zachowywać się jak kutas — mówi Harry.  
Niall jęczy i znów obraca się na brzuch. W końcu mamrocze:  
— Być może kogoś poznałem.  
Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się w szoku.  
— _Wampira?_  
Niall kiwa głową w poduszkę.  
— Kurwa — sapie Harry. To jednocześnie przerażające i zajebiste. — Jaka jest?  
Ta część policzka Nialla, która nie jest przykryta poduszką, pokrywa się najbardziej czerwonym rumieńcem, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział.  
— To nie ona.  
— Że co, proszę?  
— Nie ona — mamrocze Niall nieco głośniej.  
Harry'emu opada szczęka. Nie miał pojęcia, że Nialla kręcą faceci. Nie, żeby miał mu z tego powodu robić wyrzuty, skoro sam jest gejem.  
— Więc... więc poznałeś wampira? Ale nie jesteś jego towarzyszem, czy coś?  
Niall odwraca się w stronę Harry'ego i kręci głową.  
— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu... chcę się z nim jeszcze raz spotkać, a George mnie wystawił, więc.  
Harry szczerzy się do niego.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cię faceci, Ni.  
— Ja też nie — przyznaje Niall, zwijając się w pozycji płodowej. — Nie wiem. Myślę, że może tylko ten jeden? Zrozumiesz, jak go zobaczysz. Jest... wyjątkowy.  
— Ooo — grucha Harry przesadnie, więc Niall pokazuje mu środkowy palec.  
Ich głosy przyciągają uwagę Liama, który staje w otwartych drzwiach.  
— Cześć, chłopaki — mówi, wsuwając głowę do pokoju. — Co robicie?  
— Próbuję przekonać Hazzę, żeby poszedł ze mną wieczorem do Krwawej Mary — wyjaśnia Niall, wyciągając się na łóżku.  
Liam, który wszedł do pokoju i właśnie siadał na krześle Harry'ego, spogląda z szokiem na Nialla, przez co nie trafia w siedzenie i upada całym ciężarem ciała na podłogę. Harry i Niall wybuchają śmiechem, a Liam syczy, wstając. Rozciera bolący tyłek i opada w końcu na krzesło.  
— Krwawa Mary? Wampirzy bar w Soho? — dopytuje.  
— Tak, ten sam, w którym byłem z Georgem w tamtym tygodniu — mówi Niall.  
Liam otwiera usta ze zdziwienia.  
— George, _mój współlokator_ , poszedł do baru dla wampirów i nic mi nie powiedział?  
— Nawet wiem dlaczego, Li — mówi Harry.  
— Miałem ci mówić, żebyś poszedł z nami, ale... — zaczyna Niall.  
— Oszalałeś? — prycha Liam. — Podoba mi się moja skóra bez dziur po kłach, dziękuję bardzo.  
Przez następne pięć minut kłócą się o zalety i oczywiste ryzyko pójścia do takiego baru, aż Niall jęczy.  
— Harry, już prawie ciemno, zaraz będą wstawać. Chodź, będę ci naprawdę wdzięczny, po prostu nie chcę iść tam sam.  
— Fakt, że boisz się iść sam, powinien być wystarczająco jasnym ostrzeżeniem — wytyka Liam.  
— Zamknij się, Payne — ucisza go Niall. — Decyduj się, Harry, bo jak nie, to będę musiał... kurwa, poproszę Nate'a, czy coś.  
Harry zastanawia się przez jakieś dziesięć sekund zanim stwierdza: _dobra, jebać to_.  
— Tak, jasne, pójdę. Kurwa.  
— Kurwa — powtarza Liam, kręcąc głową z małym uśmiechem na ustach. — Tylko nie dajcie się zabić.  
— Możesz z nami iść, jeśli chcesz — mówi Niall, wstając.  
— Nie zamierzam przelewać za was krwi w barze pełnym wampirów — syczy Liam, również wstając. — Czekaj. Kurwa.  
Cała trójka wybucha śmiechem. Niall rzuca się na Liama, powalając go na podłogę, a Harry dołącza do udawanej bójki i razem turlają się po dywanie.

* * *

Dwie godziny później, Harry i Niall wymykają się z kampusu i idą spacerem do Krwawej Mary. Niall ma na sobie czarny t-shirt, czarne spodnie oraz puchową kurtkę, a Harry, który nie posiada żadnych czarnych ubrań wyjściowych ma na sobie białą koszulkę, dżinsy i ciemnozielony płaszcz.  
— Masz przy sobie dowód? — szepcze Niall. — Nie sprawdzają, czy jest prawdziwy, ale trzeba pokazać.  
— Taa — odpowiada Harry.   
Obaj mają po siedemnaście lat, a do barów dla wampirów wpuszczają od osiemnastu.  
Jak tylko wychodzą zza rogu, Harry dostrzega dwa budynki dalej czerwony neon Krwawej Mary. Każdy krok, który robi od tego momentu, wydaje się być okropną, okropną pomyłką i prawie łapie rękę Nialla, żeby razem mogli uciec jak najdalej stąd. Chodzi o to, że... _wampiry_. Jedyny raz, kiedy spotkał wampira, zdarzył się, gdy jeszcze pracował w piekarni w Holmes Chapel i jeden przyszedł tam w poszukiwaniu Czystej Krwi. Wysunął kły, złoszcząc się, gdy przerażony Harry informował go, że nie prowadzą sprzedaży syntetycznej krwi i Harry wciąż ma wrażenie, że wtedy cudem uszedł z życiem.  
Zanim orientuje się w sytuacji, stoją już z Niallem w krótkiej kolejce przed barem. Okej. Okej, robią to. W porządku. Wszystko dobrze. To nic wielkiego.  
Po piętnastu minutach udaje im się wejść do środka. Zaraz za drzwiami zatrzymuje ich ładna brunetka, prosząc o dowody.  
— Już nie potrafię określić ludzkiego wieku — wyjaśnia, sprawdzając ich dokumenty i oblizując przy tym swoje... kły. Okej, więc jest wampirem, to nic. Nic, a nic. Jezu. — Lepiej się upewnić.  
— No jasne — mówi Niall, potakując. Wydaje się być całkiem rozluźniony, podczas gdy Harry ma wrażenie, że zaraz się posika ze strachu na widok tych _bardzo ostrych_ kłów.  
— W porządku, wchodźcie — mówi wampirzyca, oddając im dowody.  
Harry odbiera swój drżącymi rękami.  
— Boisz się, gołąbeczku?  
— Nie — mówi Harry, łamiącym się głosem, wciąż gapiąc się na jej kły.  
— Nic mu nie będzie — zapewnia Niall, łapiąc Harry'ego za łokieć i popychając go do środka. Jak tylko znajdują się w głównej sali z barem i pochłania ich ciepło emitowane przez ludzkie ciała oraz zapach owocowych drinków, Harry rozluźnia się odrobinę.  
— Więc skąd twój wampirzy kochaś będzie wiedział, że przyszliśmy? — pyta, ściągając płaszcz i przeczesując palcami świeżo umyte włosy.  
— Właściwie — zaczyna Niall, zdejmując kurtkę — powiedziałem mu, że dziś przyjdę, więc...  
Nagle, razem z dramatycznym powiewem powietrza, pojawia się przed nimi mężczyzna, który z pewnością nie stał tutaj jeszcze parę milisekund temu. Harry krzyczy i upuszcza płaszcz z przerażenia, a Niall, mimo że lekko podskakuje, wygląda na zadowolonego.  
— Wróciłeś — mówi mężczyzna, patrząc na Nialla, jakby chciał go pożreć. To musi być...  
Bierze twarz blondyna w dłonie, gładzi delikatnie kciukami jego policzki, po czym pochyla się i _mocno_ go całuje. Harry stoi obok i udaje, że się nie gapi. To zdecydowanie musi być ten wampirzy... ktoś, Nialla.  
Po dobrych trzydziestu sekundach całowania, podczas których jego przyjaciel zaciska dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, w końcu odsuwają się od siebie. Wampir się uśmiecha.  
— Miło cię znów widzieć — mówi Niall bez tchu. Jezu, brzmi jak zakochany kretyn. (Harry rozumie dlaczego — wampir jest najprzystojniejszym facetem, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Ma czarne włosy oraz długie, ciemne rzęsy, ostrą linię szczęki i wydatne, grzeszne wargi. Teraz, kiedy Harry zdążył mu się dobrze przyjrzeć, nie nazwałby go mężczyzną, ale też nie chłopcem. Coś pomiędzy.)  
— Cieszę się, że wróciłeś — mówi wampir, wciąż nie puszczając ramion Nialla. Jego spojrzenie przenosi się na Harry'ego, który rumieni się i odwraca wzrok, schylając się po swój płaszcz. — Przyprowadziłeś innego kolegę?  
— Ach, no tak. — Niall brzmi, jakby dopiero teraz się zorientował, że o czymś zapomniał. — Zayn, to jest mój współlokator, Harry. Harry, to jest mój... to jest Zayn.  
— Miło cię poznać — mówi Harry grzecznie, wyciągając rękę.  
Zayn odchyla głowę do tyłu i wybucha śmiechem.  
— Słodziak z ciebie — mówi, kiedy udaje mu się opanować rozbawienie i Harry cofa rękę, zażenowany. — Wiesz co, spodobałbyś się...  
— Och, nie, naprawdę... — zaczyna Harry.  
— Louisowi — kończy Zayn. Nie mówi tego głośno, właściwie ledwie szepcze to imię, ale sekundę później, z kolejnym, zjawiskowym powiewem powietrza, pojawia się przed Harrym jeszcze jeden wampir. Jest o cal niższy od Zayna, chociaż wciąż delikatnie wyższy od Harry'ego i Nialla. Ma na sobie czarny t-shirt i czerwoną, jedwabną marynarkę. Jest tak samo piękny jak Zayn, ale w inny, nieco elfi lub nie-z-tego-świata sposób. Czy wszystkie wampiry są takie przystojne? Ten, którego Harry spotkał kiedyś w piekarni z pewnością nie był.  
— Ktoś mnie wołał? — pyta wampir, mierząc go wzrokiem w jeden z najbardziej wyuzdanych sposobów, jakie Harry w życiu doświadczył.   
Harry rumieni się i kolejny raz upuszcza swój płaszcz.  
— Dobrze cię znów widzieć, Niall — mówi wampir, obserwując, jak Harry schyla się, by podnieść ubranie.  
— Cześć, Louis — odpowiada Niall.  
— Louis, to jest Harry — przedstawia go Zayn, kiedy Harry się prostuje. — Sądzę, że ci się spodoba. Poza tym potrzebujemy z Niallem kogoś, żeby Harry nie czuł się, jak to się mówi, kochanie? — pyta Nialla, głaszcząc jego policzek.  
— Piątym kołem u wozu — odpowiada Niall, łasząc się do jego dotyku jak kot.  
— Tak, piątym kołem u wozu — powtarza Zayn. — Nie przerwałem ci niczego ważnego, co?  
— Jakby cię to w ogóle kiedykolwiek obchodziło — prycha Louis. — I nie, nic ważnego. Chodźmy do naszej loży, nim ktoś ją zajmie i będziemy musieli go zabić.  
Harry przełyka głośno, kiedy pozostała trójka rusza wzdłuż parkietu. Podąża za nimi, żałując, że nie ma na sobie nic czarnego — właściwie każda osoba w klubie jest ubrana na czarno, a on ma jaskrawy, biały t-shirt, który praktycznie krzyczy: jestem tu pierwszy raz!  
Louis, w przeciwieństwie do Zayna i Nialla, zatrzymuje się przy barze.  
— Zamówić wam coś? — woła za nimi.  
— Nie potrzebuję Czystej Krwi jak na razie — odpowiada Zayn, głaszcząc kciukiem kark Nialla, co wywołuje uśmieszek na twarzy Louisa i sprawia, że Harry drży.  
— Gin z tonikiem — mówi Niall.  
— Jasne — zgadza się Louis.   
Zayn i Niall znikają w tłumie, najwyraźniej zmierzając w kierunku loży i zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z Louisem.  
— Chcesz coś do picia? — pyta wampir.  
Harry nigdy wcześniej nie pił w barach innego alkoholu niż piwo, ale ma przeczucie, że tutaj powinien zamówić coś mocniejszego. Co w ogóle takie bary sprzedają? Rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu menu i dostrzega tablicę, na której kredą wypisana jest specjalność dnia: „Zgon na plaży”.  
— Eee, to — mówi Harry wskazując na tablicę.  
— Chryste, będę musiał pilnować, żebyś nie narobił sobie wstydu — komentuje Louis, machając na kelnera. — Ten drink ma niezłego kopa.  
Louis składa zamówienie i Harry wyciąga swój portfel z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Wyjmuje z niego pomiętą dziesiątkę, ale kiedy Louis to zauważa, macha na niego ręką.  
— Ja stawiam, kochanie.  
— Nie, w porządku, zapłacę — nalega Harry i usta Louisa układają się w uśmieszek.  
— Harry, pochodzę z rodziny królewskiej i jestem tu od ponad czterystu lat. Mam więcej pieniędzy niż zdołam kiedykolwiek wydać. Nie zaprzątaj sobie tej swojej ślicznej główki płaceniem.  
Harry potakuje i chowa portfel. Louis pochodzi z królewskiej rodziny? Harry zastanawia się, czy właśnie patrzy na byłego księcia Anglii. Przygląda się profilowi Louisa, podziwiając ostrą linię szczęki oraz gładką skórę i szybko odwraca wzrok, gdy Louis przyłapuje go na gapieniu się.  
Wampir jednak nic nie mówi, jedynie zabiera gotowe drinki i zaczyna iść w tym samym kierunku, co wcześniej Zayn z Niallem.  
— Czemu nie zapłaciłeś? — pyta Harry, podążając za nim.  
Louis się śmieje.  
— Większość wampirów, jakie tu przychodzą, ma otwarte rachunki. Poza tym znamy się z barmanem już jakiś czas.  
„Jakiś czas” z pewnością znaczy bardzo długo, jeśli chodzi o wampiry.  
— Często tu bywasz? — pyta Harry.  
Nie chce być wścibski, ale to jego pierwsza rozmowa z wampirem i jest kurewsko ciekawski.  
Kiedy dochodzą już do loży, w której siedzi Zayn z Niallem, Louis odpowiada.  
— Niestety, tak. Wampir który jest właścicielem, jest także Londyńskim Szeryfem i wszystkie wampiry, które tu mieszkają, pomagają mu prowadzić biznes.  
Harry powstrzymuje się od zadania oczywistego pytania _to wampiry mają szeryfów?_ , ponieważ nie chce przesadzać z atakowaniem Louisa, i w milczeniu przyswaja fakt, że wampiry mają swoją sekretną hierarchię władzy.  
Louis przepuszcza Harry'ego i siada tuż obok niego, stawiając drinki na stole. Harry spogląda na siedzących naprzeciwko Zayna z Niallem, którzy dotykają nawzajem swoich twarzy i wyglądają naprawdę przesadnie słodko.  
— Przyniosłem twój gin z tonikiem — mówi głośno Louis. — Przerwijcie na chwilę. Chryste, jeśli zamierzacie tak całą noc, nie rozumiem po co w ogóle zabrałeś ze sobą biednego Harry'ego.  
— Nie chciałem przychodzić sam — mówi wesoło Niall, lgnąc do palców Zayna i podnosząc swój drink.  
Louis prycha drwiąco, podczas gdy Harry usadawia się wygodnie na miękkiej kanapie.  
— W takim razie dobrze, że byłem w pobliżu, w przeciwnym razie Harry mógłby się czuć bardzo samotny — mówi Louis, przerzucając rękę przez jego ramię, wywołując tym u chłopaka drżenie. Harry tak jakby chce się przysunąć bliżej, bo chociaż Louis jest wampirem, nie zmienia to faktu, że jest także _cudowny_.  
Słowa Louisa nie wywołują żadnej reakcji ze strony Zayna i Nialla, którzy są zbyt pochłonięci sobą nawzajem, żeby w ogóle zwracać uwagę na resztę. Zayn unosi szklankę z drinkiem do ust Nialla i ten pociąga łyk, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego i, _Jezu_ , czemu Harry w ogóle zgodził się tu przyjść? Mając nadzieję, że za chwilę poczuje się lepiej, Harry także upija łyk swojego drinka.  
Nie jest taki zły.  
— Nie smakuje, jakby był mocny — informuje Louisa, który jakimś sposobem stał się jego jedynym towarzystwem.  
— Pogadamy za pół godziny — odpowiada Louis. — Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy tylko we dwóch, Harry, więc powiedz mi coś o sobie.  
Więc Harry mówi. Opowiada Louisowi, że są z Niallem współlokatorami w akademiku Westiminister School, że pochodzi z Cheshire, mówi mu o swojej rodzinie i o tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał z wampirem.  
— Wciąż chodzisz do szkoły? — pyta Louis. — Ile masz lat, tak w ogóle? Wiem, że Caroline dość pobieżnie sprawdza dowody.  
— Właśnie skończyłem siedemnaście — mówi Harry, biorąc kolejny łyk swojego (w połowie pustego?) drinka.  
— Taki młody — mruczy Louis, ściskając nieco jego ramię.  
Harry drży, czując jak jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.  
— Ile miałeś lat? Kiedy zostałeś, eee...  
— Kiedy przemieniłem się w wampira?  
Harry potakuje. Bierze spory łyk drinka, by uspokoić nerwy.  
— Miałem dwadzieścia jeden lat kiedy zostałem przemieniony — mówi Louis, przysuwając się bliżej. — To było w... — liczy na palcach wolnej ręki — tysiąc sześćset osiemdziesiątym trzecim, tak myślę.  
— Kto cię przemienił?  
Louis wskazuje głową na Zayna, który zdążył już posadzić Nialla na swoich kolanach i właśnie całuje jego kark, wywołując chichot u blondyna.  
— On... Zayn cię przemienił?  
— Tak, Zayn jest moim stworzycielem — potwierdza Louis, głaszcząc kciukiem ramię Harry'ego. — Chociaż nie jest wiele ode mnie starszy, tak właściwie. Ledwo zorientował się jak używać kłów, gdy mnie poznał. Sądzę, że był wampirem dopiero od pięciu lat. Był gówniarzem, a ja popełniłem błąd i uwiodłem go, nim nauczył się kontrolować swoją żądzę zabijania.  
Harry śmieje się.  
— Jesteście obaj z Anglii?  
Louis prycha.  
— Skądże. Zayn pochodzi z... myślę, że to teraz nazywa się Pakistan. A ja jestem Francuzem.  
Harry gapi się na niego. _Francuski_ monarcha.  
— Nie masz wcale akcentu.  
— Dawno go zgubiłem — wyjaśnia Louis, przesuwając dłoń z ramienia Harry'ego na tył jego szyi.   
Harry drży i czuje mrowienie na całym ciele, kiedy kończy swojego drinka jednym łykiem.  
— Mieszkamy z Zaynem w Londynie od dwustu lat. Każdy, kto żyje dłużej niż sto lat, traci swój ojczysty akcent.  
Harry prycha, próbując to wszystko przyswoić. Wtula się właśnie w czterystuletniego, francuskiego wampira, siedząc na przeciwko innego czterystuletniego wampira, który właśnie stara się wyssać twarz jego współlokatora, który aż do dzisiejszego wieczora wydawał się lubić raczej dziewczyny.  
Okej.  
— Więc, skoro masz na imię Louis i jesteś z francuskiej rodziny królewskiej to... czy przypadkiem nie byłeś którymś Królem Louisem? — pyta Harry, zderzając ich ramiona razem.  
Louis się śmieje.  
— Nie, nie, to mój ojciec.  
— A więc książę.  
— Nieoficjalny — mówi Louis, mrugając. — Nie byłem dzieckiem z prawego łoża. Moja matka nie była królową, ani nawet żadną z oficjalnych kochanic króla. Uznano mnie za członka rodziny królewskiej dopiero kiedy byłem młodzieńcem i nazwano hrabią Vermandois. — Byłeś hrabią? — pyta Harry z zachwytem. — Byłeś hrabią, który stał się wampirem, Boże, Louis, jakie to zabawne.  
Louis prycha na niego, ale Harry już się go nie boi. Właściwie, to nawet uważa, że to urocze.  
— Nie rozumiem.  
— No wiesz, _Hrabia Dracula_ — wyjaśnia Harry kiepskim, transylwańskim akcentem, zasłaniając ramieniem część twarzy w sławnym geście i próbując wyglądać tajemniczo.  
— Jesteś bardziej pijany niż sądziłem — mówi Louis, kręcąc głową.  
— Nie, nie, przysięgam, nie zmyślam! — śmieje się Harry. — Mam o nim książkę i to obowiązkowa lektura, pokażę ci następnym razem.  
 _Następnym razem._  
— Następnym razem — powtarza Louis i jego twarz rozjaśnia się w uśmiechu. — Może zaczniecie z Niallem wpadać tu co tydzień, hmm?  
— Ja... — Harry zaczyna się wycofywać. Po sposobie, w jaki mówi i trudności ze skupieniem wzroku, czuje jak alkohol przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. — Niall i ja...  
— Ciii, żartowałem tylko — uspokaja go Louis, głaszcząc jego kark.   
Z pewnością gest miał być kojący, jednak działa na Harry'ego zupełnie odwrotnie, sprawiając, że robi mu się gorąco i jego penis drga lekko w ciasnych dżinsach.   
— Chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko. Jesteś słodki — dodaje Louis po krótkim namyśle.  
Cichy jęk przyjemności wydobywa się z głębi gardła Harry'ego, nim może go zatrzymać. Naprawdę, _kurwa_ , jego penis zaczyna twardnieć. To wina atmosfery oraz faktu, że rozmawia z członkiem francuskiej rodziny królewskiej. Powodem jest także chłodna dłoń głaszczącą jego kark, ale głównie to _LouisLouisLouis_.  
— Ja... wody — decyduje. Alkohol naprawdę uderzył mu mocno do głowy.  
— Dobry pomysł — zgadza się Louis. — Jak ci smakował drink?  
— Był dobry, ale... nie chcę. Być bardziej pijany — mówi Harry.  
— No raczej nie — mówi Louis. — Trzęsiesz się jak liść, kochanie.  
Dłoń drugiej ręki kładzie na udzie Harry'ego i zaczyna zataczać nią małe kręgi, takie jak na jego karku i Harry po prostu _nie może_...  
— Louis — sapie, po czym natychmiast dodaje: — Louis, Louis, wody.  
Louis chichocze.  
— Tak, woda — potwierdza i zabiera ręce z ciała Harry'ego.  
Wstaje i wychodzi z loży. Harry zdusza jęk protestu.  
— No dalej, wstawaj.  
Harry pozwala, by Louis pomógł mu się podnieść, po czym informuje Zayna i Nialla, że idzie do baru po wodę. Żaden z nich nie reaguje, ale po wyglądzie Nialla i po sposobie w jaki ręka Zayna znika pod stołem, można wywnioskować, że raczej cieszą się perspektywą zostania w loży tylko we dwójkę.  
Louis prowadzi Harry'ego do baru, trzymając rękę w dole jego pleców, co wcale nie pomaga jego na wpół twardemu penisowi, ale sprawia, że Harry czuje się bezpiecznie pośród tych wszystkich obcych osób. Kiedy już dostaje wodę z lodem i Louis zamienia parę słów z barmanem, kierują się z powrotem do loży.  
Kiedy docierają do stolika, okazuje się, że zamiast Zayna z Niallem, znajdują tam wysokiego mężczyznę z włosami zaczesanymi do góry, niższego bruneta i drobną blondynkę.  
Stojący obok Harry'ego Louis prycha, po czym mówi:  
— Spierdalaj z mojej loży, Grimshaw.  
Ten wyższy facet (który zapewne jest wampirem, bo niby skąd Louis by go znał?) spogląda na nich z pogardą. Harry pociąga łyk wody.  
— Zayn pozwolił nam tu usiąść, kiedy wychodził. Nie spinaj się tak, bo jeszcze coś sobie nadwyrężysz — mówi mężczyzna, po czym obrzuca Harry'ego głodnym spojrzeniem, podobnym do tego, które zaserwował mu Louis na początku wieczora. — Muszę powiedzieć, że podoba mi się twój człowiek.  
Harry przysuwa się bliżej Louisa i znów pociąga łyk wody, unikając odzywania się.  
— Zayn to dupek — prycha Louis, po czym nachyla się do Harry'ego, zniżając głos do szeptu. — Mógłbym go zabić tu i teraz, gdybym chciał. Nie ma nawet stu lat. I jest pizdą.  
Harry chichocze.  
— Słyszałem to — marudzi Grimshaw.  
— Gratuluję, Nick. Masz słuch jak wampir — szydzi sucho Louis.  
Harry chce go pocałować. Czekaj. Co?  
— Jest jeszcze miejsce w loży — dodaje niższy mężczyzna.  
— Za mało dla nas dwóch — mówi Louis. — Możecie albo...  
— Twój człowiek może mi usiąść na kolanach — oferuje Nick, mrugając do Harry'ego.  
Penis Harry'ego wciąż jest lekko twardy, delikatnie wypychając przód jego spodni i chłopak rumieni się, kiedy spojrzenie Nicka zatrzymuje się na jego kroczu.  
— _Mój_ człowiek nie będzie siedział na _twoich_ kolanach — syczy Louis.  
Harry nie jest do końca pewien, w którym momencie tego wieczora stał się człowiekiem Louisa, więc wypija jeszcze trochę zimnej wody, by ukryć powiększający się ciągle rumieniec. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, ale jego penis znów zaczyna twardnieć. Sądził, że Louis zechce znaleźć dla nich inny stolik, ale teraz, kiedy zaczął zachowywać się tak zaborczo, z pewnością tego nie zrobi.  
— Będzie siedział na _moich_ — kontynuuje Louis, biorąc Harry'ego za rękę.  
Siada obok Nicka i pociąga Harry'ego na swoje kolana. Chłopak chichocze i o mało nie rozlewa swojej wody.  
— Cudownie — mówi Nick przebiegle.   
Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że siedzi na przeciwko dwóch ludzi (wampirów?), których nie zna, więc stara się znaleźć jakiś punkt za nimi, w który mógłby się patrzeć.  
— Jak ma na imię twój człowiek? — pyta Grimshaw.  
— Harry — odpowiada Harry. — Jestem Harry.  
— Urocze imię — mówi Nick, wyciągając dłoń i pociągając za jeden z loków Harry'ego.  
Harry nie jest pewien, czy może mu się kazać odpierdolić, zważywszy na fakt, że koleś jest wampirem, ale Louis go ubiega, sycząc i spinając się na chwilę. W następnej sekundzie ręka Grimshawa znika z włosów Harry'ego i mężczyzna łapie się za nią, wykręcając twarz w bólu.  
— Nie dotykaj go — warczy Louis.  
Unikając niezręcznej sytuacji, Harry znów wypija trochę wody, czując, że powoli odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Właściwie, Harry czuje się mniej zamroczony alkoholem, ale bardziej pijany z powodu całej atmosfery, nowych twarzy, swojej pozycji na kolanach Louisa, jego zaborczej ręki owiniętej wokół swojego pasa, dudniącej muzyki oraz z faktu bycia _człowiekiem Louisa_. Harry czuje się cały rozpalony i nie pogardziłby kąpielą i może masażem.  
— Trzymaj łapy przy sobie, stary pierdzielu — mówi Nick, masując dłoń. — Nie moja wina, że on tak ładnie pachnie.  
— Ładnie pachnę? — pyta Harry.  
— Fantastycznie — mruczy Louis do jego ucha, po czym przygryza delikatnie jego płatek, nie raniąc skóry. — I jesteś tylko mój.  
Harry kiwa głową na zgodę, a jego ciało wibruje z podniecenia. Chciałby, żeby nie było tu Nicka i pozostałych, tylko on i Louis, żeby Louis mógł go _dotykać_. Zastanawia się, czy Louis czuje tak samo.  
— Hey, Grimmy, Ian właśnie napisał, że pieprzy dziewicę w łazience i zaprasza do zabawy kilka wampirów — mówi człowiek (wampir), siedzący po drugiej stronie stolika.  
— Kuszące, bardzo kuszące — mówi Nick, stukając palcem w policzek. — Od zawsze miałem słabość do dziewic. Ale chyba sobie daruję tym razem.  
Harry nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego dziewica miałaby przyjść do baru dla wampirów, żeby przeżyć swój pierwszy raz.  
— Jesteś dziewicą, słodki Harry? — pyta Nick.  
Harry kręci przecząco głową najszybciej jak potrafi, mając nadzieję, że tym samym stanie się mniej atrakcyjny dla Nicka, który zaczyna go pomału przerażać. Stara się wtulić głębiej w objęcia Louisa, ale kończy wiercąc się tylko na jego kolanach, powodując, że Louis wciąga powietrze z sykiem. I wtedy Harry zauważa, że Louis zaczyna robić się twardy.   
Harry uśmiecha się sam do siebie i wierci się jeszcze mocniej, czując nagłą potrzebę wypełnienia pustki.  
— Słodki kusiciel — szepcze Louis, przyciągając Harry’ego bliżej dłonią, którą otacza go w pasie. — Źle cię oceniłem, kochanie. Na początku myślałem, że jesteś niewinny. A teraz spójrz no na siebie.  
Harry chichocze. Lubi być tak nazywany. Jednak z lekkim zażenowaniem czuje, że jego sutki twardnieją i zastanawia się, czy wszyscy przy stoliku mogą je dostrzec przez cienki materiał białej koszulki.  
Louis kładzie drugą dłoń wysoko na jego udzie, ale tym razem Harry nie panikuje — _chce_ tego, Jezu, chce tego naprawdę mocno. Wszystko jest takie niebezpieczne, szalone i cudowne.  
— Dlatego przyszedłeś do baru dla wampirów, hmm? — mruczy mężczyzna, gładząc wnętrze jego uda. Jeszcze kilka centymetrów i dotknąłby kutasa Harry’ego; w pełni już twardego i napierającego na materiał dżinsów. — Ludzcy mężczyźni cię nie zaspokajają?  
Harry zastanawia się nad tym. Mówiąc szczerze, uprawiał seks tylko kilka razy i za każdym razem było to dość średnie doświadczenie. Jego partnerzy zawsze dochodzili w kilka chwil, a energii pozostawało im tylko na tyle, aby szybko strzepać mu dłonią.  
Potrząsa głową — ludzcy mężczyźni go nie satysfakcjonują.  
Louis parska śmiechem.  
— Nic dziwnego. Większość z nich jest zbyt samolubna, aby dobrze zadbać o pasywa.  
Harry rumieni się i rozgląda po stoliku. Nick i jego przyjaciele dyskutują na jakiś temat i nie wygląda na to, żeby zwracali na nich jakąś uwagę.  
— Skąd wiesz, że jestem pasywem? — pyta z oburzeniem.  
— Proszę cię, kochanie — mówi Louis, przesuwając dłoń wyżej tak, że teraz znajduje się bliżej miejsca, gdzie pragnie jej Harry. — To, jak się o mnie ocierałeś? Praktycznie o to błagasz. I na dodatek w bardzo śliczny sposób, muszę dodać.  
Harry skamle, szarpiąc lekko biodrami i próbując tym przesunąć rękę Louisa na swoim udzie.  
— Louis…  
Sapie, kiedy mężczyzna w końcu dotyka go przez spodnie, naciskając mocno dłonią, przez co noga Harry’ego podskakuje.  
— Och, jesteśmy twardzi, tak? — szepcze do jego ucha.  
Umysł Harry’ego wiruje, a on sam ma wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje.  
— Louis… — znów urywa, kiedy palce mężczyzny znajdują główkę jego penisa i zaczynają ją pieścić przez materiał, wywołując z gardła chłopaka jęk. Znów rozgląda się nerwowo po towarzystwie, ale żadna z osób nie zwraca na nich uwagi, w dalszym ciągu rozmawiając między sobą.  
— Nie przejmuj się nimi, kochanie — mówi Louis, drugą dłonią pocierając jeden z sutków Harry’ego przez koszulkę. — Wampiry są bardzo otwarte jeśli chodzi o seks. Mógłbym cię przechylić przez stół i wypieprzyć, a żadne z nich nawet by nie mrugnęło.  
Oddech chłopaka przyspiesza, a umył wiruje od obrazów Louisa biorącego go _właśnie tutaj_. Opiera się o jego tors, kładąc głowę na ramieniu wampira.  
— Czy mogę, um — jąka, rumieniąc się. — Chciałbym cię pocałować.  
— Jesteś taki słodki — mruczy Louis, znów przygryzając płatek jego ucha.  
Nagle Harry zostaje odwrócony na kolanach mężczyzny tak szybko, że prawie dostaje zawrotu głowy.  
— Hej — wydusza, nieco przytłoczony faktem, że znów może oglądać cudowne rysy twarzy wampira z tak bliskiej odległości. Przygryza wargę i zniża nieco biodra, siedząc teraz na nim okrakiem.  
— Hej — powtarza Louis, szczerząc się.  
Jednak, kiedy Harry ociera się o niego po raz kolejny, musiał zrobić to akurat pod odpowiednik kątem, ponieważ jego powieki opadają i Louis jęczy, a jego kły wysuwają się do końca.  
Harry sapie na ich widok. Są tak samo przerażające jak te, które widział wcześniej u Caroline, ale w tej chwili jest tak podniecony, że ten strach tylko bardziej go pobudza. To _on_ doprowadza Louisa do tego stanu. Tą potężną maszynę do zabijania. To Harry sprawia, że wampir traci nad sobą kontrolę.  
— Wybacz — mamrocze Louis, chowając kły.  
— Nie, czekaj, czy… czy mogę ich dotknąć? — pyta Harry niepewnie.  
Louis unosi na niego brew i na powrót wysuwa kły.  
— Ale nie mogę cię z nimi pocałować — mówi.  
Harry kiwa głową i ostrożnie unosi dłoń, przesuwając palcami po jednym z kłów Louisa. Musi mu to sprawiać przyjemność, bo wampir znów zamyka oczy, jęcząc nisko.  
— Czujesz, jak ich dotykam? — pyta Harry, przesuwając opuszkiem palca po całej długości jednego z nich.  
Louis kiwa głową.  
— To przyjemne uczucie — przyznaje wokół jego palców.  
Harry szczerzy się i pociera kieł pomiędzy opuszkiem kciuka i palca wskazującego. Już ma skomentować to ciche skamlenie, które wydaje z siebie Louis, kiedy nagle rozcina skórę na ostrym zębie.  
Sapie, kiedy Louis otwiera gwałtownie oczy i przygląda się, jak krew zbiera się w małym nacięciu. Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się i Harry czuje, że nie może oddychać, gdy wargi Louisa zamykają się powoli na skaleczonym palcu. Nie może oderwać wzroku od jego niebieskich, niebieskich oczy, kiedy jego palec zostaje otoczony ciepłą wilgocią ust wampira; tym bardziej wtedy, kiedy Louis zaciska wargi, zaczynając ssać.  
— Kurwa — skamle Harry, kiedy Louis przełyka krew ze zranienia, nie przestając wysysać jej więcej. Jego penis jest tak twardy, że za chwilę chyba przebije się przez dżinsowy materiał spodni. — Kurwa, Louis, och, mój Boże.  
Louis w końcu przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, przymykając powieki. Chwilę później odsuwa się, mrucząc.  
— Kurwa, smakujesz nawet lepiej niż pachniesz.  
— Louis — skamle Harry, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie niczego innego. — Louis, chcę… chcę…  
Wampirowi udaje się schować kły na jakiś ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Harry złącza ich usta razem, całując go tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Pocałunek sprawia, że krew gotuje się w jego żyłach jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej i Harry rozchyla wargi, pozwalając Louisowi wsunąć się do jego ust. Dłonie mężczyzny przesuwają się w dół i zaciskają na jego pośladkach.  
Harry nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, co do tego, że dłonie Louisa są bardzo, bardzo _doświadczone_. Jęczy w jego usta i całuje go mocniej, przeczesując palcami miękkie włosy mężczyzny. Penis Louisa przyciska się do niego przez kilka irytujących warstw dżinsu i skóry; jest to jednocześnie _cudowne_ , ale i _niewystarczające_ odczucie.  
Louis w końcu przerywa pocałunek; jego oczy są rozszerzone i wypełnione głodem. Zabiera jedną dłoń z jego tyłka i unosi ją, wsuwając w miękkie loki z tyłu jego szyi.  
— Co powiesz na to, żeby przenieść się w nieco bardziej prywatne miejsce, hmm? — mruczy naprzeciwko jego ust.  
— Tak — sapie Harry. — Tak, proszę — dodaje, a potem znów atakuje usta mężczyzny, już uzależniony od smaku i odczucia jego języka przy swoim.  
Louis śmieje się w jego usta i przez jakąś sekundę Harry wydyma wargi, myśląc, że mężczyzna po prostu go z siebie zepchnie i sam spędzi resztę nocy, ale wtedy Louis przesuwa dłonie pod jego uda, zaciskając je i to wszystko, co Harry dostaje w ramach ostrzeżenia, zanim pomieszczenie rozmywa się przed jego oczami, a we włosach czuje gwałtowny powiew powietrza.  
W następnej sekundzie znajdują się w łazience, sądząc po rzędzie pisuarów przy jednej ze ścian. Harry dostrzega je tylko przez chwilę, zanim jego oczy znów się zamykają, gdy pozwala Louisowi przycisnąć się do ściany przy zlewie. Wampir w dalszym ciągu unosi go w górze, trzymając mocno za uda.  
Harry próbuje poruszyć biodrami — w większości są przyciśnięte do ściany siłą mężczyzny, ale to lekkie tarcie, jakie udaje mu się uzyskać, i tak jest niesamowite. W zasadzie jego penis zaczyna boleć od nacisku ciasnych spodni. Obaj jęczą, kiedy Louis zaczyna szarpać własnymi biodrami i umysł Harry’ego wiruje od myśli, że gdyby żaden z nich nie miał na sobie ubrań, mężczyzna mógłby już w nim być.  
Łapie się każdego fragmentu jego ciała, jaki jest w zasięgu jego rąk — całe ciało Louisa jest odurzające, twarde i silne. Kiedy Harry odsuwa się od pocałunku, aby złapać oddech i oczyścić umysł, Louis nie zwalnia tempa — wyciska pocałunki w dół jego szczęki i zaciska usta na szyi, wysysając na skórze siniak.  
Harry jęczy, próbując skupić spojrzenie na obskurnym suficie łazienki. Nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że są tutaj inni ludzie — muszą być w kabinach, a po dźwiękach, jakie wydają, robią chyba dokładnie to samo, co on i Louis.  
— Zayn — słyszy nagle czyjś jęk.  
Niall. To zdecydowanie głos Nialla i nawet zamglony pożądaniem umysł Harry’ego nie ma ochoty na podsłuchiwanie swojego współlokatora w takiej sytuacji.  
— Czy jest jakaś kabina, której możemy użyć? — sapie, wiercąc się w uścisku wampira, gdy ten wysysa kolejny siniak na miękkiej skórze jego gardła.  
— Być może — odpowiada. Jeszcze przez chwilę przygryza szyję Harry’ego tępymi, ludzkimi zębami zanim odsuwa się, szczerząc się drapieżnie. — Chodźmy sprawdzić.  
Poprawia swój uścisk na tyłku Harry’ego, zanim unosi go, ruszając w stronę kabin. Harry przypomina sobie, że Louis prawdopodobnie potrafi podnieść rzeczy o wiele cięższe niż on i myśl sprawia, że skamle, ocierając się o niego, ponieważ tak bardzo tego _pragnie._  
— Wygląda na to, że wszystkie są zajęte — mówi Louis, gdy z każdej kabiny dobiegają wysokie jęki o różnej tonacji. Harry sapie, sfrustrowany; musi wyciągnąć swojego kutasa ze spodni i to szybko, bo inaczej chyba wybuchnie. — Ach, no cóż. Przy zlewach jest dużo miejsca.  
Harry ma ledwo chwilę, aby zastanowić się nad tym, co to oznacza, ponieważ pomieszczenie znów rozmywa się przed jego oczami i nagle zostaje posadzony na umywalce, a Louis wsuwa się pomiędzy jego nogi, znów go całując. Tym razem jest jednak inaczej — mocniej i dosadniej. Po chwili palce mężczyzny zaczynają bawić się materiałem jego koszulki, unosząc ją leniwie kilka razy, zanim całkowicie ściąga mu ją przez głowę.  
Kiedy odrzuca ją, przewieszając przez zlew obok, jego kły na powrót się wysuwają, gdy po raz pierwszy porządnie przygląda się piersi Harry’ego. Harry rumieni się pod jego spojrzeniem.  
— Masz cztery sutki — zauważa mężczyzna, nie odrywając spojrzenia od torsu chłopaka i zapewne jego głupich dodatkowych sutków.  
— Taa, nie wiem dlaczego, ale…  
— Więcej do zabawy — stwierdza Louis radośnie.   
Kiedy Harry siedzi na zlewie, Louis jest na idealnej wysokości, aby nachylić się i zakryć jeden z sutków Harry’ego ustami; muska go kłami, ale nie przebija skóry.  
Harry skamle głośno, gdy ta pieszczota skupia się całkowicie w jego twardym penisie i prawie szlocha, kiedy Louis używa obu dłoni, aby uszczypnąć kolejne sutki. Nie wie, co ma zrobić z własnymi rękoma, więc zaciska je na krawędzi zlewu, przyciska i drapie lustro za sobą, wsuwa je we włosy wampira…  
— Pieść ten ostatni — mówi Louis przy jego skórze.  
— C-co?  
— Pieść swój czwarty sutek.  
Harry przygryza wargę i wykonuje polecenie, szczypiąc czwarty sutek na swoim prawym boku i to _zbyt dużo_ — czuje się brudny, niemal jak zwierzę, jego umysł zacina się gwałtownie. Jeszcze nikt nie stymulował jego czterech sutków na raz i zmysły nie wiedzą, jak mają na to zareagować.  
— Louis, Louis — jęczy, nie przejmując się tym, jak głośny jest, ani tym, że znajdują się w publicznej toalecie. — Louis, proszę…  
— Mógłbym robić to przez całą noc — mruczy wampir radośnie, zaczepiając kłem o sutek i Harry piszczy z przyjemności.  
— Proszę, dotknij mnie, muszę… — sapie Harry, drugą dłoń kładąc na swoim kroczu i naciskając na penisa przez dżinsy.  
— Już błagasz? — pyta Louis. Odchyla się, obserwując przez moment stwardniałe sutki Harry’ego i uśmiecha się krzywo. — Jesteś zbyt łatwy, kochanie — mówi, kładąc dłoń na pasku dżinsów chłopaka i rozpinając go jednym, gładkim ruchem.  
Harry’ego w ogóle to nie obchodzi — nie obchodzi go nic poza dłońmi Louisa na jego ciele. Jęczy nisko, gdy jego dżinsy zostają ściągnięte, a twardy penis wystawiony na chłodne powietrze łazienki.  
— Nie masz na sobie bielizny? — Louis przesuwa palcem po mokrej główce i Harry drży. — Przyszedłeś tutaj, żeby się pieprzyć, prawda?  
— N-nie — odpowiada Harry, próbując unieść się ku temu dotykowi. — Nie, moje dżinsy… są zbyt ciasne na bieliznę.  
— Oczywiście — stwierdza Louis protekcjonalnie i Harry wierci się. Nikt jeszcze nie wszedł do łazienki, ale Harry ma wrażenie, że w każdej chwili ktoś może to zrobić i ku jego zażenowaniu, jego penis ocieka mocniej na palce Louisa. — Jesteś okropnie mokry, skarbie.  
Harry nie ma na to odpowiedzi — rumieni się tylko jeszcze bardziej od fali gorąca rozprzestrzeniającej się w dół jego piersi. Próbuje zamaskować swoje jęki przygryzaniem wargi, kiedy Louis pieści główkę jego penisa, ale dźwięki i tak przeciskają się przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy gapi się na mężczyznę szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
— Wiem, czego ci trzeba — stwierdza Louis. — Odwróć się i pochyl nad zlewem.  
Harry czuje zarówno ulgę jak i niepokój, kiedy wampir się odsuwa — nie chce, aby przestawał, ale ma wrażenie, że za chwilę dojdzie. Zeskakuje ze zlewu, chwiejąc się lekko przez rozpięte i ściągnięte do połowy ud dżinsy, ale pochyla się posłusznie nad zlewem i Louis ściąga jego spodnie do samych kostek.  
Może teraz spojrzeć w lustro i widzi tam siebie; spoconego z zaróżowionymi policzkami i bardziej zdesperowanego niż kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu. Fakt, że Louis jest kompletnie ubrany, podczas gdy on sam jest praktycznie nagi, powinien go jakoś obejść, ale sprawia to tylko, że jego penis drga boleśnie. Kurwa.  
Słyszy, jak Louis przesuwa dłonią po półce, która znajduje się nad umywalkami i dostrzega, że stoi tam koszyk pełen saszetek z lubrykantem, niczym miska z cukierkami dla gości.  
— Co to? — pyta tępo, gdy Louis otwiera jedną z nich.  
Mężczyzna śmieje się.  
— Wampiry nie muszą korzystać z toalety w sposób, jaki robią to ludzie. Używamy ich tutaj tylko w jednym celu.  
Harry rumieni się, myśląc o tych wszystkich osobach w kabinach, których jęki nadal może słyszeć, i które również mogą słyszeć jego. Nagle Louis pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Co jest nieco pocieszające — fakt, że wampiry mogą się w nich odbijać. Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się w brudnym lustrze i Harry widzi uśmiech mężczyzny — wysunięte kły naciskają na dolną wargę — kiedy nagle przy jego wejściu pojawia się zimny, nawilżony palec.  
— Ku-kurwa — sapie, odrywając spojrzenie od twarzy mężczyzny i wbijając je w kran przed sobą. Czuje się, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć, kiedy Louis wsuwa się do środka — duży i pewny; w sposób, który sprawia, że uda Harry’ego zaczynają drżeć.  
— No i już — mówi Louis miękko, prawie uprzejmie; tak, jakby robił Harry’emu przysługę, bo ten jest tak zdesperowany, żeby mieć coś w sobie. Harry jęczy, gdy Louis wsuwa i wysuwa się z niego kilka razy, rozciągając go. — Jesteś okropnie ciasny, hmm.  
Ma wrażenie, że jego twarz płonie i że zaraz cały dosłownie stanie w płomieniach; chowa twarz w ramionach, gdy Louis dodaje drugi, śliski palec. Jego poprzedni partnerzy zazwyczaj śpieszyli się z tą częścią, przygotowując go na tyle, aby nie zadać mu większego bólu przy seksie, ale Louis zdaje się naprawdę cieszyć tą zabawą.  
Mężczyzna przyspiesza ruchy dłoni i Harry rozszerza nogi w zdesperowanej, niewerbalnej prośbie o więcej, więcej, _więcej._  
— Podoba ci się? — pyta, zakrzywiając palce tak, że ich opuszki muskają prostatę Harry’ego i chłopak nie jest w stanie mu odpowiedzieć.  
Ledwo może myśleć, gdy fale przyjemności roznoszą się po całym jego ciele.  
— Nghn — wykrztusza żałośnie, kiedy Louis ponawia ten ruch.  
Unosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego w lustrze i widzi, że wampir wygląda na zadowolonego; czuje, jak przesuwa łagodnie dłonią w dół jego pleców, zanim zniża ją, żeby ścisnąć napięte jądra.  
— Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa — mamrocze, na powrót chowając twarz w ramionach i nabijając się na palce Louisa. — Och, mój Boże, Lou…  
— Masz takie piękne, smukłe ciało — informuje go mężczyzna tonem sugerującym, że mógłby to robić bez przerwy przez całą noc. Wzrok Harry’ego zezuje na tę myśl. — Tak przyjemnie się nim bawić. Może podkręcimy nieco tempo, hmm?  
Harry nie wie, co to oznacza, dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że Louis przez cały ten czas mocno się powstrzymywał. Ruchy jego dłoni przyspieszają znacząco, a palce za każdym razem muskają prostatę Harry’ego; jest to tak szybkie, że — Jezus — że przypomina masturbację z jego ulubionym wibratorem, ale to i tak jest jeszcze _lepsze_ , i Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
Kwili, gdy jego całe ciało drży i Louis przyciska się do niego, trzymając go. Prędkość jego dłoni nie zmniejsza się ani na moment.  
— Spójrz na mnie w lustrze, kochanie.  
Harry nie wykonuje prośby od razu — nie do chwili, gdy słyszy ciche kliknięcie i czuje, jak Louis przesuwa wysuniętymi kłami po tyle jego szyi. Jego penis zaczyna ociekać jeszcze mocniej, gdy Harry podrywa głowę w górę, rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrując się w odbicie Louisa. Mężczyzna szczerzy się do niego; jego kły błyszczą w słabym świetle łazienkowych lamp, kiedy nachyla się, aby przesunąć nimi po ramieniu Harry’ego.  
Pragnienie opada na niego w jednej sekundzie. Chce zostać ugryziony tak kurewsko mocno — chce poczuć to ssanie na większą skalę niż przez małe skaleczenie. Chce… chce nakarmić Louisa, _pożywić_ go; chce być czymś, bez czego Louis nie może żyć, do kurwy nędzy…  
— Ugryź mnie — sapie, przyglądając się, jak Louis unosi zaskoczony wzrok. — Proszę, Louis, chcę… potrzebuję tego…  
Zdumienie szybko znika z twarzy mężczyzny.  
— Nie tutaj, kochanie — mówi, nie przestając masować napiętych jąder Harry’ego. — Byłbyś zdziwiony ilością motłochu, jaki można spotkać w toaletach.  
 _Więc gdzie?_ ma ochotę krzyknąć, ale jedynie przełyka narastający w jego gardle szloch. W kącikach oczu zbierają mu się łzy, kiedy Louis nie przestaje ocierać się o jego prostatę, rozsyłając przyjemność po całym ciele. Czuje, jak drżą mu nogi i nie jest pewien, czy najpierw upadnie, czy dojdzie.  
Nagle drzwi łazienki otwierają się i w pierwszym odruchu Harry chce się zasłonić, ale palce Louis są zbyt przyjemne, żeby prosić, aby przestał. Więc jedynie rozszerza nogi mocniej i schyla głowę, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek tutaj przyszedł, szybko załatwi swoje sprawy i sobie pójdzie.  
— Proszę, proszę — słyszy męski głos i to… to Nick, kurwa, wampir ze stolika, przy którym siedzieli.   
Harry jęczy i próbuje złączyć nogi, ale Louis mu nie pozwala, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszając ruchy swojej dłoni. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że to w ogóle było możliwe. Skamle teraz praktycznie nieprzerwanie — jego oddech urywa się za każdym razem, gdy Louis wsuwa w niego palce i Harry ma wrażenie, że zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad swoim własnym ciałem.  
— Spierdalaj — mówi Louis.  
Harry nie ma odwagi, aby unieść głowę.  
— Nigdy nie pozwalasz mi się zabawić — narzeka Nick. — Dzieliliśmy się wcześniej ludźmi, pamiętasz…  
Przez ciało Harry’ego przebiega paląca fala zazdrości i chłopak jęczy głośno, próbując ściągnąć na siebie uwagę Louisa.  
— Ale nie tym — mówi mężczyzna napiętym głosem. — Harry jest mój, a teraz stąd wypierdalaj.  
W jakiś sposób pomysł bycia _posiadanym i potrzebnym_ jedynie zwiększa wszystkie przyjemne odczucia i Harry słyszy, jak krople jego nasienia skapują na podłogę łazienki.  
— Tylko jeden gryz? — proponuje Nick.  
Harry przypomina sobie kły Louisa na swoim ramieniu i chce go w sobie tak mocno, że mógłby się rozpłakać. Jego nogi drżą mocniej i Harry nie jest pewien, czy utrzymają go jeszcze długo.  
— Louis, Louis…  
— O co chodzi, kochanie? — pyta natychmiast mężczyzna, tonem wyraźnie delikatniejszym.  
— Ja, och kurwa, zaraz dojdę…  
Kurwa, dojdzie właśnie tutaj, praktycznie w miejscu publicznym, na oczach nieznajomego kolesia.  
— Spadaj, Nick — syczy Louis, zwalniając ruchy dłoni, żeby zatrzymać orgazm Harry’ego, przez co chłopak jęczy i wypycha biodra. — Albo przysięgam, że oderwę twojego kutasa i zrobię z niego naszyjnik.  
Harry przełyka, przerażony, ale groźba Louisa wcale nie umniejsza jego przyjemności.  
— Świetnie, świetnie, Chryste — słyszy mamrotanie Nicka.  
Drzwi łazienki otwierają się, a potem znów zamykają i na powrót znajduje się sam na sam z Louisem. Cóż, sami z całą resztą ludzi znajdujących się w kabinach.  
— Spójrz na mnie, Harry — mówi Louis pewnie i Harry zmusza się, żeby unieść głowę i spojrzeć na niego w lustrze; ignoruje swoją zaczerwienioną, spoconą twarz, skupiając się na zadowolonym uśmieszku mężczyzny. — Możesz dojść, skarbie.  
Harry skamle wysoko w gardle, a jego uda drżą gwałtownie, kiedy dochodzi bez żadnego dotknięcia na penisie, spuszczając się na brudną podłogę łazienki; oczy Louisa błyszczą dumnie. Mięśnie brzucha chłopaka napinają się i całe jego ciało trzęsie się jeszcze przez długą chwilę. W końcu jednak nie jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać głowy w górze i zamyka oczy, pozwalając jej opaść na ramiona, kiedy jego nogi zamieniają się w galaretkę.  
— To było cudowne — szepcze Louis i Harry uśmiecha się w swoje ramiona.  
Louis wysuwa z niego palce, wycierając je w skórę w dole jego pleców. Uda Harry’ego nadal drżą lekko, gdy wampir kuca i wciska nos w miejsce tuż obok jego jąder.  
— Co… — zaczyna.  
— Chciałeś, żebym cię ugryzł — oznajmia Louis, przesuwając kłami po miękkiej skórze po wewnętrznej stronie uda Harry’ego. — To jedno z moich ulubionych miejsc.  
Harry ma wrażenie, że za chwilę upadnie.   
— Louis…  
— Ale jeszcze nie teraz — stwierdza wampir radośnie, wstając i obracając bezużyteczne, rozluźnione ciało Harry’ego. — Nie tutaj.  
Harry wciska nos w jego szyję, wdychając zapach wody po goleniu i leniwie zaciska usta na skórze, wysysając na szyi malinkę. Skóra wampira nie jest tak ciepła jak ludzka, ale równocześnie nie jest zbyt zimna. Harry przygląda się, zdumiony, jak pozostawiony przez niego siniak blednie, a potem znika całkowicie.  
— Przyspieszony proces leczenia — wyjaśnia Louis, widząc jego zmarszczone brwi. — Chodźmy teraz w nieco bardziej odosobnione miejsce, co?  
Chwyta ciuchy Harry’ego, a w następnej sekundzie poruszają się z zawrotną prędkością przez jakiś korytarz, aż w końcu Louis wpada do ciemnego gabinetu.  
— Ach, miałem nadzieję, że będzie tu Greg — stwierdza, kładąc go na kanapie; zamyka drzwi i zapala światła. — To byłoby całkiem fajne wejście.  
— Kim jest Greg? — pyta Harry zmęczonym tonem; poprawia mu się nieco, gdy widzi, że Louis zaczyna się rozbierać.  
— Właściciel tego baru. To pod jego kontrolą znajdują się wszystkie wampiry w Londynie — wyjaśnia mężczyzna, ostrożnie składając swoją marynarkę i kładąc ją na biurku Grega. Po chwili ląduje tam koszula i Harry prawie zaczyna się ślinić, kiedy w końcu może przyjrzeć się jego nagiej piersi.  
Następne są spodnie i tym razem Harry rumieni się z zażenowania, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że Louis jeszcze nie doszedł — jest to boleśnie jasne po penisie napierającym na materiał bielizny. Jest też _duży_ i Harry pragnie go w sobie chyba już od wieków.  
Serio, niech Bóg pobłogosławi jego nastoletnią aktywność, ponieważ jego kutas już zaczyna twardnieć od samego widoku.  
— Jesteś taki wysportowany — sapie, unosząc się nieco na kanapie, kiedy zaczyna dotykać się leniwie.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Louis z uśmieszkiem, wywołując u Harry’ego chichot.  
Z kieszeni marynarki wyciąga drugą saszetkę z lubrykantem i podchodzi do kanapy. Siada przyciągając Harry’ego na swoje kolana.  
— Hej — mamrocze chłopak, całując go w nos, na co Louis marszczy się, ale nic nie mówi, wciskając w zamian twarz w jego szyję, kiedy przesuwa kłami w dół gardła Harry’ego. — Chcę cię ujeżdżać — kontynuuje Harry, zbyt pobudzony, aby przejmować się jakimkolwiek kuszeniem, czy zgrywaniem niewiniątka.  
— Nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań — odpowiada Louis, znów przygryzając skórę jego szyi.  
Rozrywa saszetkę, rozsmarowując obficie lubrykant na swoim penisie. Harry nie czeka ani chwili dłużej — unosi się na wciąż drżących kolanach, podczas gdy mężczyzna ustawia swojego kutasa przy jego nawilżonym i rozciągniętym wejściu.  
Kiedy Harry wsuwa go w siebie, chrząka lekko na odczucie dyskomfortu, i Louis szybko chowa kły, całując go natychmiast, aby rozproszyć jego uwagę. Gdy Harry ma go w sobie w całości i wystarczająco długo się go nacałował, odsuwa się, unosząc na kolanach i szybko opadając.  
— Och, Boże — jęczy.  
Kutas Louisa jest w nim taki duży — nigdy jeszcze nie uprawiał seksu w tej pozycji, ale szybko odkrywa, że już po kilku ruchach uczy się panować nad kątem uderzeń i bez problemu może znaleźć swoją prostatę.  
— Tutaj? — pyta Louis, przesuwając dłońmi w dół jego pleców i dotykając rozciągniętego wejścia.  
— Tak, tak — wzdycha Harry, próbując utrzymać ten sam kąt, kiedy unosi się i opada w coraz szybszym tempie. — Jesteś, kurwa… to takie przyjemne…  
— To ty jesteś niesamowity — mamrocze Louis, przygryzając jego gardło i Harry skamle z tej nagłej potrzeby bycia ugryzionym.  
— Czy… czy ugryziesz mnie teraz, proszę, Louis…  
— Jeszcze nie — mamrocze wampir.  
Harry jęczy nisko, sfrustrowany, i pochyla się, aby wyssać własne siniaki na skórze Louisa mimo że wie, że zbyt długo na niej nie pozostaną. Stawia sobie wyzwanie, za każdym razem ssąc coraz mocniej i jego wysiłek zostaje nagrodzony, kiedy Louis wygina plecy w łuk, wciskając się w Harry’ego jeszcze głębiej.  
— Kurwa — jęczy Louis, gdy trzymają się siebie nawzajem.  
Zaczyna sam poruszać biodrami, kiedy wie już, że Harry w pełni przyzwyczaił się do odczucia.  
Harry szybko przestaje kontrolować swoje ciało, gdy Louis pieprzy go, utrzymując ten idealny kąt, a prędkość jego ruchów jest obezwładniająca. Unosi go praktycznie na sobie, używając swojej wampirzej siły do kontrolowania wszystkiego i Harry nie ma już nawet energii na ssanie jego szyi. Może tylko trzymać się go bezradnie i wcisnąć twarz w jego ciało.  
— Boże, jesteś idealny — jęczy Louis.   
Harry rumieni się od tej pochwały, gdy próbuje zacisnąć się wokół kutasa w sobie. Louis jęczy nisko jego imię, przyspieszając ruchy swoich bioder przez co chłopak staje się jedynie bezkształtną masą przyjemność.  
Nie mija zbyt długo zanim znów czuje buzowanie nadchodzącego orgazmu.  
— Louis, ja chyba… kurwa, znów zaraz dojdę…  
— Już? — śmieje się mężczyzna, odsuwając Harry’ego, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — To było szybkie.  
Harry nie może na niego spojrzeć; musi zamknąć oczy, kiedy przepływa przez niego fala zażenowanie i upokorzenia. Nie przestaje podskakiwać na penisie mężczyzny; jego uda drżą z wysiłku.  
— Nie dochodź jeszcze — mówi Louis.  
Uchyla gwałtownie powieki, gdy wampir zaciska dłoń przy podstawie jego kutasa, ściskając go mocno i skutecznie zatrzymując orgazm.  
— Dlaczego, ja, Louis, _proszę_ — skamle; pot spływa pomiędzy jego obojczykami i w dół torsu.  
— Pozwolę ci… ja pierdolę, kurwa, Harry — warczy, gdy Harry drapie go po plecach.  
Drży i nieruchomieje, szarpiąc niemrawo biodrami, kiedy dochodzi w jego wnętrzu. Harry czuje się jeszcze bardziej mokry w środku i mógłby się teraz naprawdę rozpłakać z potrzeby dojścia.  
— Proszęproszęproszę — skamle, wgryzając się mocno w szyję mężczyzny i próbując poruszyć się na jego penisie.  
Louis śmieje się słabo, drżąc lekko, a potem delikatnie unosi go i Harry szlocha z frustracji. W następnej chwili leży płasko na kanapie z rozszerzonymi szeroko nogami.  
— Louis? — pyta niemrawo.  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiada, uśmiechając się jedynie, a potem pochyla się, żeby przesunąć płasko językiem przy wilgotnym wejściu Harry’ego. Chłopak krzyczy zaskoczony; jego ciało napina się, ale dłoń Louisa nadal ściska podstawę jego penisa uniemożliwiając mu dojście.   
Kolejne liźnięcie i potem następne; język mężczyzny wsuwa się w niego, gdy Harry trzęsie się, płacze i ciągnie za swoje włosy.  
Mija cała minuta nieprzerwanego błagania zanim Louis w końcu przestaje i odsuwa się, wsuwając w niego dwa palce. Oblizuje usta, przesuwając językiem po swoich kłach, a potem zabiera dłoń z jego penisa.  
— Dojdź — mówi po prostu i Harry leży, nic nie rozumiejąc, aż do chwili, gdy kły zagłębiają się w miękkiej skórze uda, tuż przy jego kroczu.  
Krzyczy, zaskoczony, i dochodzi na swój napięty brzuch, szarpiąc biodrami w górę. Louis trzyma go mocno, karmiąc się nim.  
Teraz naprawdę ma wrażenie, że jego ciało już do niego nie należy i ciągnie mocno za włosy wampira, osuwając się w ciemność.

* * *

Harry i Niall wracają do swojego pokoju o drugiej nad ranem, przemykając obok strażnika i wchodząc po schodach prowadzących na piętro.  
Żaden z nich nie odzywa się dopóki nie kładą się do swoich łóżek już w pidżamach.  
— Więc — stwierdza Niall. — Zakładam, że chcesz tam wrócić w przyszłym tygodniu?  
Harry myśli o cudownych, niebieskich oczach. O tym, jak Louis zajął się nim po drugim orgazmie, bawiąc się jego wrażliwym penisem, dopóki Harry nie zaczął błagać, aby przestał. Nie wyszli z biura Grega jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę.  
— Tak — mówi, gapiąc się w sufit i przyciskając kciuk do śladu po ugryzieniu na swoim udzie. — Tak, chcę.

**KONIEC**


End file.
